Enchantress
by Laura28182
Summary: Lacus Clyne has a beautiful voice. All who listen fall into a daze, mainly males. What if she realises this and learns that her voice can be used for more then just entertainment. Main pairing Kira X Lacus!
1. Prologue

Lacus Clyne had a beautiful face like a porcelain doll. With delicate features that stood out from the crowd. She had large, crystal blue eyes with a small nose. Her lips were a shiny pink and made any boy want to just grab her and press his lips to hers. Long candy pink fell down her back with an elegance that not even the most beautiful could achieve.

Lacus Clyne also had a beautiful voice. It was like no one else's. Many claimed that it was the voice of an angel, which Lacus was considered to be. When she sung all the males would fall into a daze feeling like nothing else mattered except that she kept singing.

Many girls didn't know why she was so popular. Sure she was pretty but her voice was high and drilled into your head giving you a pounding headache.

Lacus recently noticed the effect that her voice had on the male community. She had often seen it in her boyfriend, Kira.

When she sung, his amethyst eyes glazed over and his expression turned completely blank. Devoid of any emotion and was completely focused on her. And her alone.

----

Do you like so far. If so review. The story will not be written in this style. This is just to see if your interested in the idea. Remember I want about 3 or more review to continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Based after Gundam SEED but I may vary some of the events that happened in SEED so keep that in mind.

---

Chapter 1

It was getting on night time. The sky was slowly being covered with a blanket of darkness and stars, swallowing up the dimming light in the horizon. The temperature was dropping too and a cool breeze was picking up.

---

Eyes widened in fear, it was like time stopped. Soaring though the air straight for Tolle. His best friend, but he just sat there.Doing nothing but watching. How could Athrun do such a thing. To kill no "murder" someone so innocent and gentle, who never should have been out in this fight, or in the war at that. What if… I had done something than he might still be alive.

---

Thinking of this, Kira clenched his fists so tight that this knuckles were white. He stopped and looked around, sensing the presence of another.

"Its getting cold. You should come inside where its warm," Athrun, Kira's best friend asked, standing in the doorway. Sighing, Kira heaved himself up from the chair and made his way along the wooden balcony to the door, the wood creaking when he stepped. Stepping back, Athrun allowed him to go inside first and followed him in, shutting the door.

Sprawled out on the floor were many children staring up at his beautiful girlfriend, or what he hoped to be. Kira still hadn't found the guts to ask her out. Even after the war, he was still a very shy person when it came to the matters of love. Anyway, he was in no hurry. He knew they could both wait. He still had too much on his mind.

Sitting up upon the worn and patched couch was Lacus with Cagalli sitting besides her comfortably. Making his way over Athrun plonked him self down next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. Standing in the door way leading into the kitchen was Reverend Prayer. Who looked calm and collected as usual, holding his walking stick with both hands in front of him.

Joining the others, Kira sat down on the other side of Lacus. She placed her hand over his and gave him a small smile. Which he tried to return but it came out more a grimace than anything. His smiles had slowly disappeared during the time he was in the war and they were still something he had to recover if he could. He had seen too much and was still haunted with the memories of past friends and painful memories.

"Sing Miss Lacus," one of the children chirped. The others agreed and began encouraging her too. "Pleeeease with sugar on top." Giving in, Lacus straightened up preparing to sing.

In this quite night,  
I'm waiting for you,  
Forgetting the past,  
and dreaming of you.

Time passes by,  
and memories fade,  
but time can't erase  
The love that we made.

Shooting a quick glance at Kira for reassurance that she was doing fine she noticed it again. His eyes were in SEED mode. Well almost. The pupils seemed to have disappeared completely and his eyes were dull and glassy. She was worried, but she continued when she saw the thing she had hoped to see… A smile, it was very small and weak, but a smile none the less.

And the stars in the sky,  
that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side.  
though your not here with me,  
I dream of the day we'll meet again.

Glancing around the room she noticed something even more strange. Athrun was the same as Kira. Blank and glassy eyes yet he looked content. He was wearing a relaxed smile and looked at ease.

Hold me close,  
So deep in your heart.  
I will find you,  
No matter where I have to go  
And dream of me,  
I will be there  
Follow the stars that gleam  
Into the quite night...

Finishing her song, all the children clapped and cheered, well the girls did at least. The boys were shaking their heads looking confused and dazed.

"You ok Athrun," Cagalli asked, concerned at how 'out there' her boyfriend looked. "I'm fine. I'm sure its nothing," Athrun reassured rubbing his temples.

"Did you like it?" Lacus asked turning to Kira, wanting his opinion. "Errrr," Kira started thinking back. But he couldn't remember, it was just a blur. Just like all the other times she sang. "It was great," Kira said, cursing himself for not paying enough attention to it. "That's great Kira," Lacus said in a content tone, leaning on Kira."I wish Kira would smile like that more often,"Lacus thought to herself, inhaling his fruity scent. Mainly strawberries and orange if her nose was right.

Sighing in frustration Cagalli shot her brother an annoyed look. He was so dumb. It was obvious Lacus liked him and they were meant to be but come on, even Kira's not that naïve, surely. Sometimes she just wanted to give him a good kick in the ass and tell him to get a move on. Its not like it would be hard. Lacus would gladly agree and that would be the end of it.

---

The morning rays shone through the windows waking Lacus up. She opened to her eyes only to close them again because of the bright morning sun light pouring in through the window. Adjusting to the light she sat up.

Gently she unraveled herself from the bed sheets and child that had snuck into her bed during the night. Because of a nightmare, most likely. It was a common incident and she was use to it. Sometimes when her bed was full they would go to Kira and snuggle into him. He didn't mind it but only if it was not a regular thing. He liked to have his personal space. But hey, who was she too complain. She needed her own space too.

"A new day, a fresh start," Lacus thought. She looked over to Kira and saw he too looked like he was having a nightmare. He was thrashing around getting tangled in his sheets wearing a contorted expression and was calling out random words every now and then. "Don't die… please don't" He just cried out, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Lacus walked over to his bed and cupped one of his cheeks. He calmed down and his breaths became more normal and he relaxed. She wanted to kiss him but she pushed away those desires. If she did that she would be taking advantage of him in his sleeping state.

Regretfully she left his side and headed for the kitchen. "I wish he would ask me out," Lacus sighed to herself, cracking some eggs into a bowl. "But hes still wrapped up in his last relationship with that Fllay girl," Lacus said, spitting out the last words with venom. "He doesn't care about me as much as her. I wish there was some way to make him love me."

She cupped her hands to her mouth shocked that she said such a thing. If her father had been there, he would be most displeased. Even she was slightly disgusted with herself.

Pressing herself against the wall outside the kitchen , Cagalli stood in awe. Since when did Lacus say such nasty things? Wait, this isn't Lacus its an imposter. Cagalli jumped out from behind the wall and yelled "freeze."

Lacus turned around and gasped. Cagalli had heard everything she had said.

"Oh," Cagalli said in a quiet voice, looking embarrassed she dropped her hands back to her side and blushed. "I thought you were someone else." The air became tense and for several moments they just both stood there for a loss of what to say.

"I'll get you some tea," Lacus finally managed to say and began busying herself with the kitchen. "Um. Thanks" Cagalli replied taking a seat at the bench.

Sighing, Lacus joined Cagalli at the bench with two cups of warm tea. For awhile the two of them just sat there thinking to themselves and sipping their tea.

"Do you really think that" Cagalli blurted out, unable to keep quiet any longer Lacus looked down into her tea and sighed again. "… Yes."

Listening, Cagalli straightened up. She saw that it looked like Lacus was telling her some very personal things and might need comfort.

"Well… its just that… does he really like me. I mean he doesn't tell me anymore. He doesn't tell me anything. Am I doing something wrong?" Lacus said in a broken voice, eyes beginning to water. "No, No Lacus. Of course not. Your doing your best, we all are," Cagalli comforted. When she wanted to be, she could be a really understanding person.

"Its just that Kira's having a hard time. He is still getting over the war. You just have to give him some more time," Cagalli said, silently reminding herself to kick her brother in the ass later.

"Thanks a lot Cagalli," Lacus said with a watery smile. "Now that's sorted lets make some omelet's," Cagalli said pulling on Lacus's hand so she would get up.

---

It was seven, meaning that it was a busy time in the orphanage. Breakfast was being served at three large wood tables. Many children happily filled their empty tummies with yummy omelets. Well Lacus's omelets at least. It turned out that Cagalli couldn't cook omelets since the ones she made were still left on the plates. They were a charcoal black and nobody had even attempted to eat them.

"Good morning," Lacus said smiling a bright smile. Taking his seat next to her Kira rested his hand on hers and greeted good morning too. He smiled trying his best because glad to see she was happy. Returning a smile Lacus was glad to see he was trying to smile. Though it was still a sad one that broke your heart.

"I'm going to hold a show with the children today. Do you want to watch," Lacus inquired. "A show," one of the children cried out joyfully. Warmly Lacus nodded, "you should go decide what you want to wear." With that a quarter of all that was sitting at the table jumped up and ran off to the play room wanting to get the first pick of what to wear.

"Of course I will watch," Kira replied. Smiling brightly Lacus jumped up and gave him a big hug. That was just what she had been hoping to hear. Kira watched Lacus skip away blushing. Since when did she hug him. They had never done it outside the war.

She had been thinking all morning to what Cagalli had said. Although it was out of her personality she had to say everyone's patience wears thin some time or another. And she was getting impatient.

So she was going to test out a new song she had written in her mind. To see how it effected the boys. Well Kira in particular. She hoped she could make him smile again.

---

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Did you like this chapter. If so please review. Unless I know I have support on this fic I'll discontinue it cause I'm not feeling all that motivated about it. I might get into in later chapters if I write them.

And Lacus maybe a bit out of character but she has to be otherwise this story would be dead boring and nothing would happen. While I think about it I think I've kept most of the characters in their personalities. I'm pretty sure I'm improving in that department.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was in the early afternoon. The sun was still warm but not as hot as it had been at mid day. Once everyone had finished their lunches they all split up and went to either watch the show or perform.

A small stage had been step up with the assistance of Athrun and Kira. It was very shabby and rushed but it was enough to serve its purpose. It wouldn't collapse since everyone was very light in weight.

Some children had strung lots of flowers on string around it and some petals were thrown across the stage. It was a good thing that the reverend was blind because if he could see, he would have realised that the flowers had been ripped out of his prayer garden. After the children got in there, the garden didn't stand a chance.

Chairs had been brought out for the audience which consisted of Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, the reverend and four of the older children who hadn't been interested in participating.

"Hello and welcome to our show," A young girl in a small, pink, second hand dress said happily in the fake microphone she was holding. "First up we have a dance preformed by Aliesha, Rose, Emily and Mary. Enjoy." She ran off stage and someone behind the stage started the CD player.

The four girls started to dance to the hip hop music. Cagalli giggled. It was obvious who had made the dance up because one girl was doing all the fast moves while the others were doing their absolute best to keep up.

Following them was a couple of boys who did a little bit of break dancing. They didn't know many moves but the ones they knew, they had mastered. After them another group came out and did some gymnastics. Mainly cartwheels and handstands and a couple could do the splits. Half an hour later it was interval.

After applauding the last performers, Kira gladly got up stretching his legs. Athrun jumped up and dashed off to the toilets while Cagalli went and picked up a bottle nearby and poured the ice, cool water over her hot and sweaty face. After sitting out in the sun so long you got so hot. "_I wonder how Kira isn't sweating," _Cagalli wondered.

She was wearing a loose red tank top and Athrun had peeled off his jacket was now wearing just his black shirt. But Kira was still dressed in his long sleeved shirt with long sleeved pants which were both black, making it even worse.

"How is it so far Kira," A gentle voice spoke from behind Kira. "Its been nice," Kira said turning to look at her, "though I look forward to hearing you sing." "I'm very glad to hear that," Lacus smiled. "Miss Lacus," A little girl chirped, tugging on the bottom of her dress to get her attention. "I'm coming," Lacus smiled, looking down at the little girl whop was staring right back up at her. "See you soon then," Lacus said as then little girl had grabbed her hand and was pulling her in the direction of the stage.

After about five minutes of organization the show resumed. A coupe more groups preformed like the last.

"_I wish I had thought to apply some sunscreen," _Cagalli cursed to herself as she could feeling the sun burning the back of her neck and her shoulders and arms. Athrun was thinking along the same lines. His pale skin wasn't coping with the sun well either. It was still adjusting to the strength of the suns rays on earth. Up in the Plants the suns rays were so much weaker. Kira was fine though. He had adjusted to suns rays intensity fine. He got a nice tan unlike Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus who turned a beat red. Just another trait of Kira's genetics.

Straightening up and preparing to listen Kira did eagerly as he saw Lacus walk out onto the stage. He was going to pay attention this time and not space out.

Lacus has pulled on one of her old outfits. Kira had to admit she looked very good in it. It was blue and purple. It was a dress that was disconnected at the sleeves and collar.

Looking out across her small audience she smiled and began to sing.

(sung to the tune of Meer's version of "this quiet night" )

Forgive me. I'm not a musician.

_I dream of a day_

_Under the sky_

_Together we stay_

_You and I_

_But why ignore me?_

_Pretend I'm not there_

_Can you not see me_

_Always stare_

_Oh come be with me_

_Stay by my side_

_Forever from now_

_Your ex lied_

_You loved some else_

_They were not me_

_She always used you_

_Can't you see_

_I wouldn't do that_

_So be mine_

_Play into my hands_

_You and I _

"Eh," Cagalli said in confusion. "What the hell was that about. What do you think Athrun,… Athrun?" "Athrun whats wrong?" Cagalli said concerned shaking her boyfriend. Athrun's head just lolled to the side, his eyes blank and glassy.

"You and I. Lacus and me, "Athrun mumbled to himself, he got up and began making his way to the stage where Lacus was standing. Athrun stretched out his arms and pulled Lacus into a hug. Blinking, Lacus was confused. She looked up into his eyes. Oh no. It was only suppose to have an effect on Kira.

"Athrun," Cagalli yelled outraged, striding towards the culprit who was hugging another girl. "Rawrrr. GET OFF HER SHES MINE," a black blur screamed, pushing past Cagalli. The next thing Athrun felt was a strong grip latching onto his arms and tearing him away from Lacus. Athrun was thrown against the ground with no hesitation. After smacking down on the ground with considerable force he just lay there motionless and still. "Athrun," Cagalli cried out running to him and crouching down at his side.

Lacus was drawn into a warm hug. She blushed feeling Kira's arms wrapped around her. Cagalli turned and stared. There was something seriously wrong him and she was going to find out what it was. Kira would never hurt anyone without good reason, especially Athrun, his best friend.

"Um Kira," Lacus said awkwardly, "could you let go." "Yes," Kira said in a monotone voice releasing her. "So um, What do you want to do?" Kira just looked at her blankly. "Lets help Athrun," Lacus suggested, seeing he didn't look too healthy. "Yes, lets," Kira replied. Lacus began making her way through the confused children, Kira tailing behind her.

Looking around Lacus saw that all the boys looked sick and spaced out. She started biting her nails from stress. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Standing up, Cagalli shot Lacus a dirty look. "WHAT DID YOU DO," Cagalli cried out. She was unsure what had happened but even though she was blond she was smart enough to figure out something in Lacus's song had triggered it. So she directed her anger at Lacus.

Lacus's baby blue eyes widened in realization as she looked at Athrun again and saw a thin line of blood sickeningly trickling down from the corner of his mouth. "I don't know," Lacus whimpered. "Maybe we should pour some cold water over Athrun. That might bring him back," Lacus suggested because that's what you normally do when someone is unconscious. "What do you think Kira," Cagalli asked, seeing her brother standing slightly behind Lacus. Her brother always had good advice and worked well in emergencies. Even though he did this, Cagalli was willing to forget that for the moment.

"Kira…," Cagalli said slowly. Oh yeah. She suddenly remembered. Kira had lost it too. Cagalli grabbed the bottle of cold water which was near by her. She ripped off the cap and poured it over Athrun's face. He squirmed slightly and his long eyelashes fluttered. "Athrun," Cagalli called out happily, drawing him into a hug. "Eh, whhaaa," Athrun muttered confused and disoriented. He placed a hand on his heavy and aching head.

Lacus saw his eyes and realised they were no longer blank. She turned too look at Kira who was now holding her hand. She couldn't let him go back to normal yet. It was too soon.

She began running, Kira easily jogging along side her. "Lets go back to the orphanage," Lacus smiled. "Lets," Kira replied, scooping her up in his arm and running to the orphanage while carrying her bridle style.

"Whats up with those two," Athrun mumbled, now awake and down to earth. "I don't know but we will soon find out," Cagalli said quietly.

**---**

**Sorry for the long wait. This story is harder to write then I thought. I dunno but personally I think it feels a bit rushed. Like everything's happening too fast. But not a bad chapter overall. I went through it but I couldn't think of a way to make it seem less rushed. **

**Please review. Would be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 3

_I don't own GS/D_

Chapter 3

The sun was setting and it was dusk. It had cooled down a fair bit since the performance in the afternoon. Cagalli lay down on her stomach on the sofa as Athrun massaged cream into the back of her neck where she had been badly sun burnt. The reverend stood in the lounge room too deep in thought.

Even though the reverend was a male he was not and had not been under Lacus's spell. During the interval before she had sung, he had gone back to his bedroom to rest because he was tired and the heat from the sun was making him feel ill.

None had seen Lacus or Kira since they ran off at the performance. Also they noticed they were one short of the two small aircrafts that were kept on the island for transportation.

Athrun reluctantly got up. He personally wanted to touch Cagalli more but there were more important matters at hand.

They had hoped that the boys would snap out of their trances. It had been a couple of hours now but it didn't appear like they were making any progress. "Hmm, Cagalli what did you do to me after I went into a daze," Athrun asked, since he had no memory of the events which had unfolded while he was in his trance.

"Well after being knocked to the ground you passed out so I poured some cold water over you," Cagalli said recalling what she had done. "A-huh! That must be it. Water," Athrun said, his face brightly lit up. "It wouldn't be that. Its too simple," Cagalli replied, "This isn't a movie you do know." "I'm aware of that. But its worth giving a try. Its better to try that first then knocking them all out," Athrun replied. "You do hold a good point. Bath time!"

Many of the children moaned. Bath time was a big drama for all. "Come on," Cagalli said loudly, clapping her hands together, "get to it." They dragged themselves off the floor. The boys made their way to they boys bathroom while the girls made their way to theirs.

Cagalli got up and herded the few slow girls at the back into the bathroom and Athrun went to go and watched over the comatose boys. _Not in a wrong way! _

_---_

"Miss Clyne, Ladies first," Kira smiled bowing, acting like the perfect gentleman holding the door open for her. "Why thank you," Lacus blushed. She was really enjoying all this special treatment he was giving her. Earlier she had asked whether he would take her out to dinner and he agreed. Even though he was still a bit dull she had told him to liven up a bit and he did that in a charming fashion.

She stepped into the restraunts warm inviting foyer. She looked around. This place had truly been decorated beautifully. Te carpet was a rich red and the walls were a dark tone of red, almost maroon. There were plenty of gold coloured ornaments decorating the walls.

"A table for two please," Lacus smiled at the receptionist. He looked up. The receptionist had wavy green hair and gentle brown eyes. His name was Nicole.

"Yes, of course Miss Clyne," He smiled instantly recognizing her since he was a musician himself. Well he was until he took up this job to earn some money since his career wasn't taking off. Nicole clicked his fingers and a waiter walked towards them. "Please lead our guests to table 12," Nicole informed the waiter.

"Sir, Lady, if you will follow me," the waiter smiled. "Hey what was up with that guys eyes," Luna asked turning to Nicole. Luna was the other receptionist at this shift. "I was thinking that too. They do seem a bit strange," Nicole replied turning to look at the boys back.

---

The waiter lead the couple to a table placed against the wall. He handed them two menus and turned to go attend to other guests.

Kira got up and walked behind Lacus pulling out a chair for her. She blushed and sat down. He joined her on the other side of the table.

Lacus began looking through the menu. After a couple of minutes she asked, "is there anything you like on the menu?" "I'll have what ever you have," came Kira's informative reply. "Ok then. Um… How about we start with a soup?" "Yes, lets."

The night continued uneventfully. They talked about little things but Lacus did most of the talking since all Kira did was agree.

---

Patiently Athrun stood outside the door as the group of boys bathed themselves. The sliding patterned glass doors were fogged up from the steam since all decided on having hot showers. Well Athrun did for them at least, because at the moment they were incapable of making their own decisions.

Finally the boys came out fully clothed looking refreshed and most of all, awake.

"Athrun," one of the kids said, "what happened." Athrun smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on. I think we are having some hot chocolate." All the children screamed in happiness as they ran out to the lounge room pushing past Athrun.

"_Cagalli, It looks like we have discovered how to break Lacus's spell," _Athrun thought smugly to himself.

---

It was a small hotel room which was dimly lit only by the moon light shining in through the windows since the lights were off. The walls were gray and gritty. The room held the most basic of furniture, A comfy bed, two bedside tables, A cupboard, shelves and an ensuite which was also small and tiled with a maroon and light brown colour scheme. The room was simple and basic but it gave off a cosy feel and had everything that you needed. This was the room that Lacus had rented out for Kira and herself.

Right now she was sitting on the bed with Kira sleeping with his head in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his silky chocolate brown hair. She was worried. She was concerned about Athrun. "I hope hes ok since it is my fault," Lacus thought sadly but when she looked down at Kira she knew it was worth it for this slice of heaven, even if it was going to temporary

"I may as well go to bed and end this perfect night," Lacus mumbled to herself quietly. She pushed Kira off her lap and onto his side of the bed. She smiled contently as she grabbed the think feather doonas and pulled them over herself and her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Yes, she liked that word very much so.

---

**Hey. I hope you like this chapter. XD It was an easy chapter to write since it was just tying up the loose ends form the last chapter. Its pretty short too. But meh my chapters are always short, but they get to the point. I made it a bit longer with the part in the restraunt too. I wasn't really going to add that at the start. **

**Thanx to Lola, The Dispirited Heart and random viewer for the reviews on last chapter. Especially random viewer who I noticed has reviewed every chapter. Can I please have 4ish reviews for this chapter. Note the 'ish' so if I get a bit less like three I'll be ok but it might take a bit longer too update. **


	5. Chapter 4

__

I don't own GS/D

Chapter 4

Lacus awoke early. The dim morning light shone through the windows, showing every speck of dust that was falling through its rays. She sat silently on the edge of bed thinking. She was unsure where to go from now and whether what she was doing was the right thing.

She turned feeling Kira stirring on the bed beside her, but saw he had merely just rolled over and snuggled further into the blankets. She had enjoyed the night with Kira. _(NOTHING DIRTY!) _She found it very cute how he kept cuddling into her and the blankets as if to hide from all the evil that had scared his innocent mind.

She smiled remembering how sweet and pure he had been when she had first met him on the archangel after he had retrieved the life pod she had been caught in which was floating endlessly in space. She was shocked that someone so pure still existed in this world of hate and greed.

She was the way she was not because she was a pure hearted person but because that was how she had been raised to act and enforced doing so by her many etiquette teachers.

But slowly through the war he suffered and slowly bit by bit his innocence was chipping away to reveal a cruel world of hate that he was unable to bare. Then it snapped. It had just became to much for him so he locked his emotions away as an attempt to protect what was left of his fragile heart.

She felt sad at this. The one she was becoming to love was changing and becoming more distant from her instead of closer.

'Its not that wrong is it,' Lacus thought to herself. 'He does seem a lot happier this way and he hasn't been having nightmares like usual so maybe I'm doing him a favour,' She thought truly hoping that was right but a small part of her was nagging against it.

---

Athrun, Cagalli and even the reverend were feeling tense and uneasy since they hadn't returned home yet. As Athrun stood there thinking what to do one of the children walked up to him and began tugging at his pants leg. Athrun looked down at the child. Once the child knew he had Athrun's attention he opened his mouth to speak. Athrun felt a bit grumpy. If this was another kid who wanted to go on a walk like Kira did with them he thought he might just explode.

"Where is Miss Lacus and Mr Kira," The small boy asked gazing up at Athrun with bright curious eyes. Athrun suppressed yet another sigh. It was quickly becoming a habit. "They're just out at the moment ok," Athrun said hitching a fake smile on his face. The child didn't look totally convinced judging by the frown on his face but he got over it and just turned and tottered off.

Athrun this time actually sighed. 'I don't know how much longer we can keep this up,' Athrun thought running a hand through his blue locks from stress.

He stood silent for a moment just listening to the muffled sounds of the TV in the background. But what he was hearing caught his attention so he went to check it out…

---

Out in the kitchen Cagalli was suffering from stress too. She tried to cook breakfast all by herself but it wasn't working. The brats were being disobedient too.

"Oi you! Don't run in the house," Cagalli screamed as a child raced through the kitchen but continued running followed by their friends who none of paid any attention to Cagalli.

"How did Lacus cope with all of this," Cagalli said tiredly. "I know," Athrun agreed whole heartedly as he walked into the kitchen but felt worry creeping into him from what he just heard.

"So whats up you look stressed," Cagalli asked seeing how disgruntled Athrun appeared. "What do you think," Athrun said not even bothering to explain. Frowning, Cagalli didn't think he was telling the whole truth. Amongst his look of stress there was also worry. Not the same kind as that of missing Lacus and Kira but some how much more serious.

"No, really Athrun, whats up?" 'Can she really read me that easily,' Athrun thought quickly to himself. Sighing, Athrun told her. " The reverend just had the TV on," Athrun started. "Err so," Cagalli said thinking Athrun may have lost it, "he likes listening to the TV remember." "No. I'm talking about what was on the TV!" "Oohhhhh." "It wasn't good. Junius seven is on the move." "What you have to be kidding me," Cagalli said shocked. "It only gets worse. Its on a crash collision course with earth…" Athrun said with a gravely serious face that erased any chance that it was a joke.

Cagalli felt her jaw drop open but the shock was quickly replaced with worry. "Athrun. I have to go to the office. I must help. I can't believe I didn't hear about this sooner! I can't believe this is meant to be a break from work. First Kira and Lacus now this. What else could go wrong?" Both stayed silent after this remark daring not to answer it. "I know you have to go to the office. I'll come too. The reverend can care for the children."

They walked out into the lounge room where the reverend was sitting on the over stuffed coach in front of the TV. "Reverend, we are going to the office. Can we leave you here with the children." "Of course," the reverend said understandingly. "Are you sure you can handle them?" Athrun questioned. "Of course." Cagalli smirked. That would be the day. An old, blind man beat her! As if.

"Mary," he called at one of the passing children. She stopped at a halt and looked at him. "IF you tell all the others to come in here and sit quietly and quickly on the floor you can all have two servings of dessert. Mary's face lit up and she ran out of the house.

It was silent for a moment but then in the distant you could hear her calling it out to all the other kids. As soon as she told one it spread like wildfire. They all raced into the lounge room quickly and quietly wanting that extra dessert.

That smirk was soon wiped clear of Cagalli's face when she saw all the children sitting on the floor straight backed, silent and attentive. "I'm sure I will be fine."

'Stupid blind, old man,' Cagalli seethed.

---

Across the water in Orb's main land sat an extremely worried Lacus who was sitting in front of the same program. She decided to turn the TV on while she was waiting for Kira to finish his shower.

She picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. She looked down sadly. 'Poor Cagalli. This is going to put a lot of stress on her even though she is suppose to be having a break from her work,' Lacus thought sadly. 'What more could possibly go wrong!'

"Lacus," an unsure voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Kira dressed with nothing but a towel around his waist , staring her straight in the eye with ones that were no longer dilated. Oops. I just did.

---

Sorry for the wait for the update. I thought long and hard where I want this story to go. And I made my choice.

Hope you liked this chapter. I would have made I longer but I wanted too put that part at the end of the chapter to make a cliff hanger.

Thanks to Lola who gave me the idea to use a shower to break the spell.

Please review. It would be much appreciated. Also I have started a new story so check it out. Its called 'the danger of dating.' I might change the title. I can't think what else to call it though.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cagalli's office was one of the largest in the building. It had been designed by the best to suit all the needs of a busy leader, privacy, space, resources and comfort.

It was located closely to other offices and meeting rooms so easy access, to save time from traveling. Each room had a voice intercom which kept communication efficient and fast.

On the floor below was the library which held the records of ORB meetings, important decisions, leaders and everything else that was needed to keep track of.

The office contained many comforts including a sofa, soft pillows and a stocked fridge. Cagalli never used any of these perks. She stayed in her office to work, if she wanted to relax she would do it at home. The work place wasn't somewhere you came to rest, it was actually where you went to do the opposite, work.

The lioness of ORB moved her head from where it was resting on the desk to rest on her chin so she could look out the window which was opposite her desk. Through it she could see the thing she strived to protect, her nation and its people.

The windows stretched across a full wall and looked out over part of ORB's main land and out into the sea onto many of its islands. Cagalli smiled when she thought of her prince charming waiting for her on one of those islands.

"Cagalli," came and annoying voice and the door to her office swung open and the purple haired goof walked in. "You shouldn't look so down. I'm sorry that the meeting earlier was rough on you but that's politics," Yuna said shrugging and in Cagalli's opinion, looking like a complete idiot. "I know what will cheer you up," Yuna said in a bright voice holding up a finger, "I will take you out to dinner."

Cagalli scrunched her face up angrily desperately wanting to punch this idiot in the face. 'I better not though,' Cagalli thought thinking how important his father was. "No thanks," Cagalli replied in a bitter tone. "Awww, why not. You need to relax and it would be nice if we could get to know each other better," Yuna smiled stepping forward. "I SAID NO THANKS," Cagalli said loudly and Yuna pouted and crossed his arms.

'Ok I've had enough of this. I've got to get out of here!,' she thought, eyes turning to look at the open door. "Oh no you don't," Yuna said, waving his finger side to side seeing Cagalli's eyes darting to the door. "I insist that you have dinner with me," Yuna said walking in front of the door to block Cagalli's path.

-

5 minutes later Cagalli was striding out of the office with sore knuckles and a bad temper.

---

"Lacus," the voice repeated, this time more urgent and firm. Lacus remained silent her head swimming with thoughts. Folding his arms Kira shot Lacus a sharp look, knowing that something was wrong.

"Um..," Lacus started, trying to think up a liable explanation that Kira would buy. "you were… ill and um we were afraid the orphans might get sick too," Lacus said in an unsure voice. "Really? I don't feel sick." "That's probably because of… err… the pain killers. Yes, pain killers. You have been a bit out of it for a while." to make the story seem more realistic Lacus hitched a concerned expression on her face and walked forward to place one of her hands on his forehead as if she was checking his temperature.

Kira's expression softened and gently brushed her hand away. "Don't worry about me Lacus. I'm feeling much better," Kira said, "come on, we should get going." "No. I insist you lie down and I'll sing to comfort you," Lacus said grasping his hand and trying to pull him onto the bed and Kira resisted and pulled away and out of her grasp easily as he was much stronger than she was.

"its alright I'm feeling fine. Don't bother yourself. I wouldn't want you to fuss over me." Turning, Kira headed off in the direction of the bathroom where he had left his clothes. Lacus opened her mouth but shut it thinking up an excuse to keep him away from the orphanage, she wasn't looking forward to facing Athrun and Cagalli.

Minutes later Lacus was still stuck for a reason why not to go back to the orphanage and she knew that time was running out to find one because any second Kira was going to be finished changing.

She bowed her head in concentration and raise her hand to her mouth and started nibbling on her long, manicured nails. She sat silently pondering what she should do until she heard the soft creak of the hinges of the ensuite door opening and soft footsteps padding across the floor towards her. Time was out.

---

Next time in her voice…

__

"Lacus you used me! I thought you were my friend!!!"

"Cagalli. I must go to the plants too see what happening. But before you leave I wanted to give you this…"

"Genesis is falling and on a crash collision course with earth Miss Athha, we must act fast and now! The lives of thousands, if not millions of people rest on your decision."

Lol I just whipped that preview up cause I felt like. it's a brief thing on what happens next chapter though it might not?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. But reviews will motivate me so hey would be appreciated greatly.


End file.
